The Devil of UA
by SteampunkDragon987
Summary: All Damon very wanted was to be a hero and he finally made it to UA. But what happens when his past catches up to him. Will he fight and prevail or will he succumb to the darkness that is his birthright? My first fanfiction, give me all the criticism you think I deserve and help me get better. Thank you.
1. The beginning

Damon, an American who moved to Japan with his father after his mother died when he was five years old. His quirk is called Devil. His quirk gives him fiery red skin and two horns that protrude out of his forehead about 1/5 of meters. His quirk gives him a bust to his physical prowess, busting his strength, speed and endurance. He also has the pyrokinetic aspect of his quirk. He can control only the fire that he produces but has fire protection from all types. Growing up, whether, in America or Japan, he was bullied because of his quirk. He had always wanted to be a hero and he was bullied because of it. He thought that it would be different in Japan but it was only a little better.

It was better because of one person. A green-haired boy named Izuku Midoriya. They didn't go to school together, unfortunately, they don't go to the same school and have only met once. But that meeting was enough for Damon. They were 14 at their first meeting.

* * *

Damon was walking down the street with his headphones on listening to Panic Room by Theory of a Deadman and the hood of his Theory of a Deadman hoodie up. It didn't hide his horns but it hid the stares of the people that he knew were present, and he knew that some were on the edge of calling for a hero if he so much as glanced their way.

_"That's how society is right now I guess." _He thinks. "_In this society stereotypes are onto someone based on their quirk. Does someone have a flashy quirk? He must be a hero or will be one. If someone has a quirk that goes against morals? Oh, that's a villain quirk and they can't be a hero. I have a quirk that makes me look like a devil and everyone thinks I'm already a villain. You'd think that with heroes like Gang Orca that people would learn to not judge a book by its cover. But unfortunately, that's not it." _It was precisely this reason that he had anger issues.

He had just bought some ingredients to make dinner that night because his father was not going to be home... again. Every week his father would the night at the bar and probably someplace else. Though he was not angry at his dad, in fact, these days were his free days. The days when his father didn't want him to do something.

He had just rounded the corner a couples doors down from his house and immediately notices some blond boy with explosive hands chasing another kid with green hair.

He turns off his music and heads over to see what.

"Get back here Deku! I've told you once and I'll tell you again give up on your dream."

Damon sighed another bully victim by the looks of it. He had help.

"HEY, leave him alone." The two stop and look at Damon as he pulls his hood down.

"What the fuck did you say to me, fucking extra?"

"I said leave him alone as you obviously can overpower him and beat him into the ground just makes you look like a wimp."

The blond stalked over to Damon and blasted his chest. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole straight his hoodie and the shirt underneath. But the skin remained unblemished.

Damon looked down and saw the hole. "That was my favorite hoodie." He looked back at the blond. "You motherfucker."

Damon placed the bag of food down and placed his hand on the blond's chest, pushing him back as he walked. "Now, how are you going to pay. With cash." He stopped walking and looked the blond straight in the eye make his inner rage known. "Or pain?"

The blond looked scared for a second before he steeled himself. "Fuck you, you can't do shit to me, extra."

Damon laughed. "Wanna test the theory?" Then flames started to jump from his exposed skin. He then checked his watch. The fire died and he turned around. "I don't have time for you. Gotta get home and make dinner."

He got to the street before a voice called out. "Wait!"

Turning around he saw the green haired boy running over to him with a notebook in his hand. "Your quirk looks cool, can you tell what it is?"

Damon looked at him surprised, shocked that someone would think that his quirk was cool. "Oh, yay sure. My quirk is called devil." They spent the rest of the walk to Damon's house talking about his quirk.


	2. Training

**I do not own anything except for Damon as he is from my own imagination.**

* * *

**One year later**

Damon was officially living by himself. His father had done his usual and left for the Wednesday but the next morning when Damon had woke up he didn't find his father passed out on the couch like normal and after a quick search revealed a big duffel bag of money that Damon realized was probably from poker sitting on the kitchen counter and he concluded that his father had left him.

Damon was on his morning run right now. He had a couple of hours until the UA entrance exam and he had been training harder than ever. A year ago, he had found a dojo that taught Northern Shaolin kung fu. It was famed for its compatibility with fire-based quirks. He wasn't the best student there but he was the most determined and advance to black belt in the second shortest time. A couple of days after enrolling Damon had started to run in the mornings. One of the stops on his run was Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He would stop there do some shadow training to perfect some moves that he had trouble with.

A month after he started, two others had shown up there. A familiar green hair boy, though he could remember where he was from, and a skinny, skeletal-like man with blond hair. The two parties had kept their distance from each other but every now and then Damon would look over and catch the skinny man watching him warily. It only served to annoy Damon and further motivate him to become a hero. With all his training he had built up a good amount of muscle and he had grown to be a little over 6'3".

Damon looked at his watch and saw that he had a good four hours until the exam, so he decided to stop by the beach to get a little extra practice in.

When he got there he saw the green haired kid there as well cleaning up the rest of the beach.

Paying him no mind like usual he went to his side of the beach and pulled out a journal that he keeps some moves he was having trouble within. flipping through to one particular move that had been giving him a particular amount of trouble and reread what his sensei had added to the entry after he had seen it.

Damon started with three roundhouse kicks and other moves that he had perfected using his quirk before attempting the move he wanted to perfect. He had been practicing this move for a while and he thought he understood it well enough now. He jumped bringing his left foot up and over his head igniting it before slamming it to the ground and immediately bringing his right foot around and thrusting it into the air shooting fire from the bottom of his foot. Unfortunately, he put too much force in the thrust and lost his balance falling onto his back with a groan.

"Damn it, not again." He sat up with another groan and sat there. "Why can't I get that move? Why can't I limit the amount of force in the kick?"

"HEY, you ok?"

Damon looked over startled because the green haired kid had just asked if he was ok. Almost as if he wasn't concerned with what he looked like. Not only that but he was also walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you talking to me?"

The green haired kid stopped in front of him and held out his hand to help Damon up. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Damon accepted the hand and stood up. "No, should I?"

"I guess not. It was a brief encounter. We meet a little over a year ago. Your hoodie was ruined by a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" Before he could say anything else, they were interrupted.

"**Young Midoriya!**" They looked over and saw All Might walking towards them. He reached them and standing as if he were ready to react to anything in an instant. "**What are you doing.**"

"We were just talking. He had fallen and I helped him up."

"**Well, young man, you already know my name but I don't know yours.**"

"My name is Damon Kent."

"**Kent? Is your father…**" All Might started rubbing his arm as if remembering a past pain before Damon stopped him.

"I have no father. He left about a year and a half ago. As far as I'm concerned I have no dad."

"**Oh.**" Was all All Might said before Damon looked at his watch and saw that it was three hours until the exam and it was a two and a half hour jog to his house to change and then to UA.

"I've got to go." He looked at Midoriya. "If your planning on getting into UA the exam is in three hours." And he jogged off.


	3. The Entrance Exam

**I do not own anything in this story except for Damon as he is from my own imagination. I have modeled Damon after myself.**

Damon headed back to his house to change into his school uniform and get his gym clothes. When he was ready and out the door, he put on his headphones and turned on his rock playlist. He listened to the songs while jogging to UA.

**A few minutes later**

"So this is UA." Damon turned off his music and pulled his headphones off. "It's smaller than I imagined." Even though he had lived in this city for several years, he had never seen actually seen the UA building. No particular reason why he had just was never on this side of the city.

For the first time ever, Damon was out in public without his hood on and he wasn't in school. He had long jet black hair that he kept in a man bun.

Due to his quirk, Damon's hearing was more sensitive than that of normal human levels, enough to hear the music coming from the headphones of someone coming up behind him. Turning around because he recognized the song, he saw a girl with purple hair and what looked like earphone jacks dangling from her ears.

The girl spotted Damon looking at her and took her headphones off. "Yes?"

"Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. Nice choice, that's a good song." The girl looked at him confused not saying a word. "Welp, I'm gone. Good luck with the exam." Damon turned around and walked inside.

The written exam was easier than he thought. He had been worried that it would be the thing that gave him trouble but Damon had breezed through it. But now was time for the practical. The part of the test that he had trained relentlessly for.

Damon found himself sitting next to a girl with pink skin, pink hair, and horns.

"Hey, you have horns too?"

Damon looked at this girl for a minute before answering. "Obviously, what's it to you?"

"I like others with horns. Hey, want to be horn buddies?"

Damon didn't like that name. "I'll be your friend but don't bring up '_horn buddies_.' It's weird."

"Ok, I'm glad we're friends."

Before Damon could say anything Present Mic stepped up to the podium. "Hello, thanks for tuning in young listeners, can I get a HEY!" The entire room was silent. "Wow, tough crowd. Regardless, I am here to explain to you the rules of the practical, YEAH. You will make your way through mock towns fighting three different faux villains, each forth points ranging from 1 to 3."

Just then a hand shot up ways down the row and a blue-haired boy stood up. "Present Mic, I have a question. You said there are three villains but on the handout, there is another robot, if this is a typo, UA should feel ashamed. This is not what I expect from the top hero school in the country." He then turned around and pointed to the back. "And you with the messy hair, you have been muttering throughout the whole thing, if you are not taking this seriously then you should just leave." There was a squeaky sorry, but Damon wasn't having it.

He stood up and said. "Hey asshole, everyone has their own way of concentrating. I heard the kid muttering too but I ignored it, and I suggest you do too. And before you get on to someone about disruptions, you should look at your own actions first, dumbass."

"Examinee 146, thank you for defending your fellow examinee. Excellent question Examinee 135, the fourth robot is just an obstacle and worth zero points, so best avoid it. Now go to your designated stages."

Damon had changed into his gym clothes which were a pair of shorts and a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt. He looked around to see who he was testing with and he saw the blue-haired kid and Midoriya. The blue-haired kid started walking up to Midoriya but Damon stopped him before he could.

"If you're going to get on to him for distracting someone, look at what you're doing first." Damon then walked away and started stretching.

He had just finished stretching when Present Mic shouted, "START." Damon immediately shot forward looking for the first robot. "What are you waiting for? There's no count down in a real fight. That guy's got it."

Damon soon heard the sound of several footsteps behind signaling the other students had entered but he wasn't worried as he already had about 23 points.

**Observation room**

"There are some interesting candidates this year." A small animal said looking at the screen.

"Yes, though there are some that cause me to worry. One in particular." A broad-shouldered man with fangs spoke up.

A scantily woman stepped forward. "You talking about the pyromancer in stage C?" She pointed to a screen that displayed Damon.

"Yes, he seems especially powerful. And his appearance is worrying."

A large man with blond hair spoke up. "His name is Damon Kent. I spoke with him briefly at dagobah beach this morning. He made it clear he has no love for his father."

"I'll be the judge of that." A tired man said, his black hair hanging over his eyes hiding the uncharacteristic fury as he looked at Damon.

"Well, let's test these young ones now why don't we?" Said the animal while pressing a button.

**Testing Arena**

Damon had racked up about 93 points so far and the robots were thinning out. Damon stopped destroying them and let the other testers gat points. So he waited for the end, sitting on the edge of a building.

Damon had caught sight of Midoriya several times running around like a headless chicken.

"_Well, I guess that's it for him._" He was broken out of his thinking by the whole place rumbling. Looking over he saw a giant robot. "That's the 0-pointer. These guys must be crazy."

He stood up to walk away but saw that the robot had destroyed some buildings were he had spotted a girl a couple of minutes before. Realizing what he had to do, he sighed. "Great, well-helping people is a part of a hero's job. Might as well start now."

He jumped from building to building in the direction of the robot. When he got there, he saw Midoriya running toward the robot. "Ok, so he's got the robot." He looked around and saw the girl trapped under some debris. "I'll get the girl."

He jumped from the building shooting flames from his feet to soften the landing and ran towards the girl. He looked just in time to see Midoriya shoot from the ground into the air. "K, guess he's fairly powerful." He refocused on the girl. When he arrived he threw off the boulder and picked the girl up and started running away.

He set the girl down and looked to see Midoriya falling and speeding up. Doing some quick mental calculations, he realized that Midoriya's limbs were broken and he started running.

When he got close enough, he bent his knees and yelled. "COMBUSTION JUMP!" A quick powerful burst of fire exploded from the bottom of his feet as he straightened his knees and blasted off the ground headed straight for Midoriya.

Luckily enough Damon and Midoriya collided mid-air and as they descended Damon shot rocket like flames from his feet to slow them down.

When they landed, Damon started walking to the crowd but heard Midoriya mutter. "Just one point. I need to get one point."

Feeling sorry and surprised Damon said. "Sorry man but in this state your not doing anything else." Midoriya looks at him as if wanting to argue. But Damon stopped him. "Your limbs are broken and possibly shattered due to your quirk. If you don't let them heal before you start using them again you will cause permanent damage and possibly lose all motor function. So you will do nothing more and I will make sure of that. I'm sorry but maybe there will be a miracle and you'll get in based on your action."

Just than Present Mic yelled. "THAT'S IT. TIMES UP."

Damon walked over to where he placed the girl and put Midoriya next to him.

"OI, what are you doing here, with that villain quirk." someone yelled at Damon causing his flames to flare up.

Damon stood up and turned around. "Who said that?" A blond boy stepped forward and the crowd encircled them. "What makes you think I have a villain quirk. Is it because it makes me look like a devil?"

The blond nodded his head. "Yes, someone with your quirk is more suited to be a villain as they could never calm a civilian in trouble."

"Oh, really. Let me direct your attention to a hero pole you probably don't know about. This pole is called 'Heros that looked like they are villains' and guess what, Gang Orca is in the top 5." Damon stepped toward the blond his flames growing hotter. "Also there is no such thing as a 'Villain' or 'Hero' quirk. They're all quirks, it's based on how you use them. Sure some quirks might give their users frightening appearances but that doesn't make them villain quirks."

Before anything could escalate, a voice called out. "Make way. Make way. What's going on here? Is there anyone hurt?"

Damon extinguished his flames and turned around and saw a little old lady he recognized as Recovery Girl. "Yes, these two." He pointed at the girl and Midoriya. Midoriya was out cold and the girl was staring at Damon as if she had seen a ghost.

Recovery Girl first healed the girl and then slightly healed Midoriya.

While she was doing that, Damon slipped away, walking toward the exit while looking at his hand. "Why father, even though you are probably miles away your shadow still lingers over me like a blanket."


	4. Moving in and first day

**I do not own anything in this story except for Damon as he is from my own imagination. I have modeled Damon after myself.**

**A week later**

It had been a week since the entrance exam and Damon was starting to get restless. He would have thought that UA would have gotten to him earlier but they hadn't or this was a sign he hadn't past or UA also was not letting him in based on his quirk.

Damon was out for a jog right now. The thought of his quirk preventing his access had come early this morning and he required something to take his mind of it or he might not have a place to stay. He was just rounding the corner and saw the mailman step back into his truck and pull away from his house. He picked up the pace and reached his house. On the front porch was a letter with the UA symbol on it. He quickly grabbed it and went inside. He sat down at the kitchen table and opened it. As he opened it, a small device fell out onto the table.

He sat there for a few minutes before the device activated and a small holographic screen appeared out of nowhere.

A tired looking man with a scarf around his neck appears on the screen. "Damon Kent, you passed the written portion with flying colors and scored 93 villain points. Normally you would have enough to be accepted. However not only did you gain villain points, but we also had another secret set of scorings. You gained a total of 15 rescue points. With these new points, you have gained a total of 108 total points. You will be in my homeroom and I expect you to be one of the best. You will submit a draft of your hero costume and tomorrow a truck will come so you can send your things ahead to your dorm room. You will be in Heights Alliance. You move onto campus in a week and classes start the next day. Make sure you are ready." Then the video shut off.

"Hm, well he doesn't seem to like me," Damon said to the empty house. "Oh well, not like this is a new thing."

Damon got up and walked into his room and began to carefully pack all the things he wanted to take.

**One more week later**

"So this is the day." Damon stood at the entrance to UA. "This day marks the beginning of my journey."

Damon walked through the gate and headed to Heights Alliance. When he got there he saw a single person standing in the middle walkway. He recognized him to be the man from the acceptance video.

He walked up to him. "Am I the first one here or are you standing here waiting for someone?"

"You're the first one here. We're going to take a tour when everyone gets here." The man didn't even bother looking at him.

Damon shrugged and walked to a tree to sit under and wait. He turned on his music to pass the time.

The next to show up was the blue-haired kid. Damon continued to sit until everyone had arrived.

He recognized several of the kids. There was an ash-blond that sparked a memory of a ruined hoodie, there was the girl that he had saved, Midoriya had made it, the girl who had been listening to one of his favorite bands, and last was the pink girl, whose name he hadn't caught.

He rose up from the tree and turned off his music. His presence was first regarded by a kid was two different hair colors. From the look in his eyes, Damon could tell that he had seen some shit. The next to spot him was the ash-blond.

"WHAT!!" He shouted glaring daggers at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to become a hero obviously, dumbass."

Before anyone could react, the ash-blond launched himself at Damon and caused a large explosion to hit him. The force of the discharge drove Damon back a bit but otherwise didn't harm him. His clothes, on the other hand, was another story. His shirt and jacket were both blown to bits exhibiting his muscled build.

Damon sighed. "Seriously, I haven't done anything to you and you're already destroying my clothing." He looked a the blond. "Are you sure you are fit to be a hero?" Flames sprang to life at the tips of his horns. "'Cause I don't"

Before anything else could ensue, the teacher roared. "Bakugou, Damon, stop it immediately."

Not bothering to respond, Damon extinguished his flames and turned towards the teacher.

"Now, my name is Aizawa but you will call me Aizawa-sensei."

**(Dorm explanation is the same)**

"...Now, go to your rooms and unpack. The items that you sent ahead have been placed in your rooms." With that Aizawa, turned and left the building.

Everyone dispersed to his or her individual rooms. Damon walked into his room and saw all the things that he had sent ahead and he got to unpacking and arranging everything in their appropriate positions.

After a while, Damon finished setting up his room. He had numerous poster all over his wall of several different english rock bands that he had been able to listen to since he was 5. His bed was covered completely in crimson red and he had an electric bass and a fairly good sized speaker.

Damon looked around the room. "Well, I don't want to go out there." Deciding on what to do, Damon plugged in his bass, turned on his music and speaker, and played along songs that played, while also singing along.

He played along with songs from Three Days Grace, Sick Puppies, and Theory of A Deadman. Sure they were old pre-quirk era bands, but they were still good.

About 10 minutes later, Damon was sore from playing so much and put his things away. He opened the door to his room and saw a crowd gathered around his door. The most notable were Midoriya, the girl he saved, the rocker girl, Mina, and a girl with jet black hair in a ponytail.

"May I help y'all?" Damon spoke in a bored voice. They just stood there staring at him in a stupor. "If y'all have nothing to say then if I could get past that'd be nice."

Everyone left except for the purple-haired girl she stood up straight and looked at Damon. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves." She held out her hand. "My name is Kyōka Jirō."

Damon gripped her hand for a handshake. "Damon Kent." He responded.

"I recognized some of the songs you were playing. I must say you are very talented. I can play some instruments but I couldn't play most of the songs you played."

"I always say that I'd rather play and master one instrument than play several and master none." Damon said as they walked to the commons.

"I can see the wisdom in your words, but I'd rather be a jack of all trades." Kyōka looked ahead.

Damon glances at her before shrugging. "To each his own. If you want to play every instrument in the world go for it and don't let anyone tell you you can't."

**Three hours later**

Damon stayed quiet in the common room as everyone was hanging out. Soon everyone started to trickle away to their rooms as it was getting close to lights out. Soon the only ones that were left were him and Bakugou. Not wanting to stay in the same room as him alone. Damon got to his feet and started to walk to his room. Before he could leave however Bakugou stopped him.

"Hey demon."

Damon turned around. "Yes?"

Bakugou walked up to him. "What are you doing here with that villain quirk?"

Damon glared at Bakugou. "Why are you so stupid. There is no such thing as a villain quirk. They're all just quirks. It all depend on how you use them. Like you could use your explosions to kill people and destroy buildings, that would make you a villain but your quirk is still just a quirk." Damon turned around and walked away from him.

**The next day**

Damon was the third to wake up. The first two were the two recommended students. Damon didn't care to make conversation with them and it seemed that they didn't either. They just sat around the table eating their breakfast in silence. Nice, blissfully silence.

Unfortunately, that silence was broken as the more energetic and loud students started to wake up. Damon met the gaze of the dual-haired teen with the same look of annoyance at the volume of some of their classmates. They both stayed quiet as they finished their breakfast and went to their separate rooms to get changed into their school uniforms.

After Damon got changed, he looked at his clock and saw that there was a couple minutes before class so he decided to head on over.

When he opened, he found Bakugou and the blue-haired boy arguing.

He ignored them and went to the back of the class and sat down. He tuned everyone out as he thought about how this first day would go.

Soon, he lost his train of thought so decided to focus on what was going on around the class.

"... who are you anyways?" Bakugou growled at the kid he was arguing with.

"My name is Tenya Iida from Soumei Middle School." Iida said karate chopping the air.

"Soumei? So your a fucking elite. I'll enjoy blowing you to bits." Bakugou's tone was harsh as he declared his threat.

Iida stepped back in shock. "Blow me to bits? Are you sure you're meant to be a hero." There was movement at the door, indicating that someone had entered. That someone turned out to be Midoriya.

Before anyone could say anything, Aizawa walked in… or crawled in like a bright yellow inch-worm. "If your here to be social get out and pack up."

At that everyone sat down and quieted. "It took you 50 seconds to get quiet. That's valuable time taken away from you learning." He pulled a gym uniform from his sleeping bag. "Put these on and meet me out on the training field."

Damon was the first to get to the field. It took some time for everyone to trickle into the field.

"It took you 15 minutes to get out here. That will have to improve." Aizawa stares at the mass of students. Damon saw anger in his eyes as their gazes met. "Today, we will be doing a quirk assessment test. And before anyone says anything, we will not go to orientation as it is a waste of time and here at U.A. the teacher are allowed to teach their classes anyway they like." Aizawa looked at his clipboard. "Damon, you scored the highest in the entrance exam. What was your furthest throw in middle school."

"Uh, around 76 meters, I believe."

"Come and use your quirk to throw this" Aizawa held out a ball. "I don't care what you do as long as you stay in the circle."

Damon grabbed the ball and walked in the circle. He looked at the ball for a minute before his arms and head burst into flames. From flames covered the ball as he brought his arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could. As the ball soared away, Damon brought both his hands back bent at the elbows and shot them forward. A big stream of fire shot his chest and a smaller one that wrapped around the big one from the tips of his horns. After a few seconds Damon stopped the stream and looked at Aizawa.

Aizawa showed the screen of the device in his hands and it showed 1.3 km.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The first person to speak was Mina. "We can use our quirks? Awesome."

Aizawa glared at the student. "You think this is fun. Well, how about this. The person who is last in these tests will be expelled."

The whole crowd gasp. "But that's not fair." Said the round faced girl.

Damon snorted. "Welcome to the real world. Stupidity begins when one expects life to be fair and perfect." He looked at her. "Don't be stupid."

The first test was a 50-meter dash. Damon notes that some of the students didn't have quirks they could use to enhance their speed while others did. When it was Damon's turn, he did the combustion jump again but this time angled his feet and hands to launch him horizontally. He passed the meter in a perfect three seconds.

Damon didn't get first in the other test. The sand jump, he cleared the box but so did several others. After the tests, they all gathered around Aizawa.

"I'm not going to bother reading this out so I'll just show you." Aizawa turned on a holographic screen.

Damon found that he had made second behind Momo Yaoyorozu. He look to see who made last and saw it was Midoriya. "Well, I guess all that training with All Might didn't do him any good."

"One and by the way, I lied about the expulsion. It was a logical lie to get you to do your best." Aizawa gave a smile that said he didn't smile too often.

"Well of course it was. I guess I should have said something." Momo, he assumed, said nonchalantly.

"Change back into your school uniform. The syllabus is in the classroom. You are free for the rest of the day."

Once again, Damon was the first to get out of the locker room and into the classroom.

He glanced out the window for moment but force to do a double take as he saw a familiar figure caught his eye. This figure was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of jeans, his skin was a scarlet red and he had horns coming out of his forehead.

Damon stood there staring out the window at the figure. Someone he didn't think he would ever see again. One that he had not seen in months. The figure gave a small wave and walked away. Damon was surprised to see him again after so many years. He then register someone's presence next to him. He looked over and saw Jirō standing there looking at the retreating figure.

"Who was that. You seemed to know them." She glanced at Damon.

Damon said nothing for a few minutes before he replied. "The was my father."

"Are you going to meet him."

"No, he skipped out on me last year. He's no longer part of my family. Well, that and other reasons I hope you don't have to find out."


	5. Battle Training

I do not own anything in this story except for Damon as he is from my own imagination. I have modeled Damon after myself.

* * *

The next morning was the same as the previous one. Damon was third to wake up. The three of them sat in silence until the others started to wake up and Damon and Todoroki got out of there as fast as possible.

The morning classes were, as expected, the typical classes. There was English with Present Mic. Damon thought he couldn't hate English any more than he already did but this screaming cockatoo proved him wrong. Modern Lit with Cementoss. To be honest, it wasn't as bad as Damon thought it would be. Next was Art History with Midnight. Damon never liked her, and to make things worst she seemed to keep a watchful eye on him like all the other teachers but hers was too much excitement in her gaze for Damon to be comfortable. Then there was math with Ectoplasm. It was the easiest class in Damon's opinion. Then are was lunch. Nothing special happened there, they had one more class but Damon didn't care enough to listen. Last was the hero class.

Some in the class were talking excitedly about All Might being their teacher or tell people to shut up. The only quiet ones in the class were Damon, Todoroki, and Tokoyami. He had gotten to know their names yesterday as they had to do an introduction of sorts. Damon has his headphones on listening to music, Todoroki was either asleep or pretending to be so no one talked to him, and Tokoyami just listened to others.

"**I'm coming through the door…**" They looked at the door in time to see All Might enter through the door, his chest puffed out and holding onto the sides of the door with his hands. "**...like a normal person.**"

'If that's normal then I'm the prime minister of Japan' Damon didn't show any outward sign of annoyance.

The class erupted in shouts of excitement. Damon only sighed and reached over tapping Todoroki on the shoulder as he realized he had woken up. Todoroki looked up and over at Damon before nodding his thanks, which Damon replied with his own nod.

"Today is going to be an exciting day. For today, you will have Battle Training." He pulled out a remote and pointed it at the wall. "But you will need these." He presses a button and out of the wall came several rows of briefcases with numbers in them. "Your hero costumes. Now get dressed and head to grounds B."

Damon grabbed his case and headed to the locker room. Putting in his hero costume took longer than he would have like and as a result he didn't get out before the others got there.

It was noisy. Very. Noisy. And annoying. Damon wasn't the first one out this time but one of the last. As Damon exited the tunnel and was immediately spotted by Kirishima. "Woah man, your hero costume is really manly."

Damon was wearing a black waistcoat that remained unbuttoned. He wore white trousers that stopped just below his knees. And he had a price of cloth around his waist held up by a brown belt.

"It's just to help with my quirk. Since my quirk relies on how much skin is visible I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to have a large amount of visible skin." Damon turned away from Kirishima in a silent way of saying the conversation was over. He knew Kirishima was trying to be nice. Some of the kids in his old middle school did the same. But it always ended the same way. No one ever stayed by Damon's side. It was just how it was. They would alienate him the moment they found out about his father. So Damon just decided that he wouldn't get close to anyone… but his heart didn't follow the same train of thought. It was only for a moment but that was all it took. He could feel himself falling for Jirō and it was annoying. Annoying that he still let this happen. But he wouldn't act on it, he still remembered what happens last time he did.

2 years earlier

Their class had just gotten a new girl. Her name was Shibuya Saki. The moment he looked at her, he fell for her. She was beautiful and as time went by showed her to be rather intelligent as well. One day he decided to confess to her. He had loved his entire life not letting his fear control him and he would not start now. Sure he was afraid of being rejected but in his eyes that was life. He slipped a note in her locker that asked her to go to the roof after school.

When school let out he went straight to the roof to wait for her. Even if she showed her friends, it wouldn't raise any suspicions as he did this every day.

After a few minutes, she arrived looking rather winded like she ran to get here. She looked around and spotted Damon lying on the ground.

"Um, hello? Damon?"

Yep, she did know his name. They were currently partners for a lab assignment.

"Thought you wouldn't make it." Damon stood up. "Thought you would be suspicious and not come. Was about to leave myself."

"Sorry, I was finishing up some work."

"It's ok. Just glad you made it."

"So why did you ask me up here? Did you want to talk about the lab without anyone around to hear it as it is well known you don't like people riding of your back on assignments."

"No that's not why I asked you here. I have something to tell you. But before that, if you want to leave that will be fine."

She looked at him for a second before she stood straighter indicating that she would stay.

"Ok, here it goes." Damon composed himself before continuing. "The thing is I like you. But you don't have to share my feelings. I just thought I'd tell you just in case."

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before she looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what this would be."

Damon picked up in what she was trying to say and looked around and saw a shadow. The moment he saw it three people materialized from it and he sighed. It was the three worst people it could have been. The ones that gave him the most trouble. All three had titles in the school. The leader was known as The Umbramancer, his real name was Minamoto Genjo, the one his left was Tanigawa Kata or The Viking, the last one was Hirata Hiroshi or Deadshot as he was the deadliest shot one the Archery team. Tanigawa Kata quirk was called berserker's rage, the angrier he got the stronger he was. Minamoto Genjo quirk was Umbrakinesis which gave him complete control of any and all shadows. Hirata Hiroshi's quirk was called Perfect Shot which meant he always had perfect aim. The archery coach ignored him using his quirk but it wasn't like he needed it. After using his quirk for so long it started to give him the natural skills to shoot a bow.

Genjo stepped forward. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Damon is trying to get a girlfriend?"

Damon took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "No, I'm just telling her. It doesn't matter if she feels the same or not. If she does then I get a girlfriend but if she doesn't, nothing has changed. Of course, I'll be a bit down about it but that's life."

He turned around and walked from the roof before anything else could happen. After that day, Saki didn't say anything about it after making sure he knew that she didn't feel the same. As predicted, Genjo and his two lackeys told everyone about the roof and soon Saki stopped talking to him altogether after telling him that the rest of the class was right about him becoming a villain.

Present day

From that day on he kept his feeling inside of him. It reinforced his father's constant talks about not showing any sort of weakness. As long as he didn't show it they couldn't use it against him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by All Might talking.

"**...be a hero and a villain team. The villain team will be protecting a faux bomb and or incapacitating the heroes and the hero team will try to capture and villains and or securing the weapon. The teams will be decided by drawing lots.**" All Might pulled out a box.

Iida raised his hand. "All Might, is this really a proper way to pick teams?"

Damon sighed. "Yes, it is. As you will not always be able to choose your allies when we graduate."

"I see, sorry for interrupting."

"**It's alright now…**" All Might pushes the box forward. "**Draw your lots.**"

After everyone drew, Damon found himself teamed up with Todoroki. They were team D.

"This could work." Damon walked up to Todoroki. "Our quirks compliment each other." He looked at Todoroki closely for the first time and sensed heat coming from his left side under the ice. The heat was something he was familiar with. So with that, he concluded that Todoroki also had some fire but for some reason wasn't using it.

"What?" Damon realized he had been staring at Todoroki.

"Why did you cover up your left side? It just negates your quirk."

His eyes widened as he said this. "None of your business."

"Ok, was just wondering." Damon dropped the subject.

"**The hero team is…**" All Might pulled his hand out of the box. "**Team F**." Said team made up of Bakugou and Kaminari stepped to the side. "**And the villain team is…**" All Might pulled his hand out again. "**Team D.**"

Damon couldn't believe it. Here he was trying to be a hero, everyone in his life had told him that he would end up being a villain and here was random chance tell him the same thing. It was kind of funny really.

"**Alright, Team D go ahead and enter the building you will have 5 minutes to make a plan.**"

Damon and Todoroki walked into the building and found the bomb on the top floor in a room with only one entrance.

Damon looked around. "I think we should leave it here. It has one entrance, sure it's a double edge sword but I think it's worth a try."

"Alright, When the match starts we may have nothing to do."

Damon looked over at him. "If your planning on covering the whole building in ice it won't work." Todoroki looked at him. "Just think about it. We are up against Bakugou. His explosive quirk will shatter the barrier you put up. Go ahead and do it as it will slow them down but it won't stop them as you think."

"Ok."

"We will have to fight. I'll take Bakugou since his explosions don't hurt me as bad. You can't have Kaminari since he doesn't have a mobility aspect to his quirk it should be easy enough."

Before Todoroki could reply All Might' voice came in the speaker. "**The match starts now.**"

Todoroki instantly covered the building in ice and Damon ignited his flames a little to melt the ice hugging his feet.

With that, Damon and Todoroki ran from the room. Todoroki stopped at the 7th floor but Damon ran ahead and stopped at the 4th floor.

Soon after the building shook a little indicating that Bakugou had broken through the ice. Damon hides behind a corner waiting for the two to get there.

After a while, he heard footsteps rounding the corner into the hall. He stepped out from around the corner putting on a villain persona. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the heroes Ground Zero and Voltage. I've been expecting you. It is I, Diablo."

Bakugou growled but what he said next surprised both Damon and Kaminari. "Voltage, you go on ahead. And take care of Frostbite. I'll get Diablo."

Damon and Kaminari looked at Bakugou for a second before Kaminari smiled. "Sure thing Ground Zero."

Kaminari ran off to go search for Todoroki.

Damon pressed the earpiece. "Diablo to Frostbite, Voltage is headed your way. Show no mercy."

"Copy that Diablo. Will do."

Damon turned to Bakugou. "I'll say, Ground Zero, that it's a surprise. I didn't think you would good for this."

"I'll beat you either way. It doesn't matter how we go about this."

At that Bakugou rushes forward. Using his explosions to propel himself at faster speeds. Before Damon could react, Bakugou was already on top of him sending a blast from his hands to the center of his chest. The force of the blast knocked Damon back a few feet before he regained his senses and ducked just in time to dodge another of Bakugou's attacks. Damon responded by kicking Bakugou in the stomach sending him flying through the air down the hall. Damon then ignited flames around his arms and the tips of his horns and charged at Bakugou.

Bakugou recovered and charged at Damon. As they clashed Damon reinforced his fist with his flames as Bakugou sent another explosion his way. The following explosion rocked the building and destroyed the walls beside them. Bakugou was sent flying but Damon was just pushed backward. Damon stood there as Bakugou landed with a thud as he was unable to correct himself.

Damon heard Todoroki's voice over the earpiece. "Voltage has been neutralized." Damon was surprised by how into this Todoroki was getting.

As he stood up Damon caught him glance at his grenade gauntlet before smirking at Damon. "Well Diablo, this has been fun but I think we need to end this."

Damon smiles at him. "I think you might be right about that Ground Zero but we may be thinking differently on how this ends."

Bakugou lifted his hand and pointed it at Damon and reached for the pin on the gauntlet with the other. "You might be right there. But with this blast, I'll end it. This has been collecting my sweat throughout the whole fight. That is if they designed it as I want it."

Just then All Might's voice came on. "**Bakugou stop this.**"

"Oh don't worry. It won't kill him even if it hits." Bakugou pulled the pin and for a second nothing happened.

Then all of a sudden a big explosion shook the building as it rocketed down the hall toward Damon.

Smoke filled the room as everyone in the observation room was dead quiet. Slowly the smoke cleared and revealed Damon lying still against the far wall. There was no visible sign of damage on his body except for the blood that was barely visible against his face. All Might was about to call the match off to retrieve Damon as quick as possible when a deep resonating laugh echoed through the hall.

"Where is that coming from?" Kirishima was visibly disturbed.

As if to answer his question, Damon started to get up. He rolled the knots out of his neck and looked at Bakugou's face. "That was a strong blast Ground Zero. For a second I thought I might not make it, but if that's your best then I have nothing to worry about." Damon than roared as his whole body was engulfed in flames. The heat of the flames caused his overcoat and cloth to rise as and his trousers to ruffle. When he spoke his voice sounded almost demonic. "_**Now it's my turn.**_" He launches himself faster than the camera could catch and tamed into Bakugou's midsection and slammed him into the wall behind him. Damon than slipped the capture tape around his arms and touched his earpiece. "Diablo to Frostbite, Ground Zero is neutralized." He paused before adding. "We win."

Just than All Might said. "**Villain Team wins. Come back and we'll talk about the match.**"

Two medical robots came and put Bakugou on a stretcher to take to Recovery Girl.

When they entered the observation room, everyone looked at them.

"**Now, who can tell me who the MVP of the match is?**"

Midoriya raised her hand. "Damon is the MVP because he came up with a suitable plan and was not afraid to point out flaws in the plans while working around those flaws. He also got everyone into their roles and tried to minimize damage to the building."

"**Couldn't have said it better myself. But you did forget to mention the fact that he used his quirk to its full effect without revealing its true power till he saw his enemies most powerful attack.**"

Midoriya looks down at the journal he was holding and wrote something. Damon glances over his shoulder and turned back to the screen before shooting his head back to the journal seeing a drawn picture of himself on the page.

"Ok, what the fuck."

Momo, who was standing next to them, looked over. "Language."

Damon ignored her as he tapped Midoriya on the shoulder to get his attention then pointed at the page. "What the fucking hell is that?"

Midoriya looked down at the page and looked back. "It's you." He was a little confused.

"Ya, no shit. What I meant is. Why the hell are you drawing me for?"

"Language."

Damon ignored her again.

"Well, I have a habit of analyzing people and their quirks and when I do, I write it all down so I don't forget it."

Damon read some of the entries and was surprised that Midoriya had picked up on the more subtle parts of his quirk. "Have you been stalking me since we met last year?"

"What? No this is all from watching your fight with Kacchan. One of my quirks is an analysis quirk, the other is strength augmentation."

That sent Damon into a tailspin. This freckled little boy had analyzed every part of his quirk, something that took him about 6 to 7 years to do, in the span of a few seconds. He had a powerful analysis quirk but it was not failsafe. As he read more he saw things that he didn't even know about and other things that were wrong and he was quick to point it out. For example, Midoriya had written down that he would be best in putting out burning buildings as he could just control the flames but in reality, he could only control flames that he created.

The matches went on some were interesting fights while others were downright disappointing. Bakugou came in just in time for the last match, Midoriya's match. He seemed almost happy to see him fight. The smile he gave was unlike any other smile he had plastered on his face. It was on a genuine excitement. It was odd, but it was none of his business so he left it alone. After Midoriya and Shōji won. All Might dismissed everyone saying that the day was over.

As Damon walked out the front door a shout stopped. "DAMON." Turning around he saw Jirō running after him, his heart rose a little before he beat it back down and put on his normal facade of a steel trap.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk and give you this. I saw your father at the gate this morning and he asked me to give this to you. I forgot until I saw it in my bag." She held out a letter.

Damon stiffened. "Ok, Jirō I'm going to say this once and once only. Stay away from my father. He is nothing but trouble." He grabbed the letter before stuffing it into his bag. "You have no idea how much trouble he is and I'd like it to stay that way. This is for your own safety." He then walked away as he could hold his feelings of terror in much longer. The moment he got to his room he broke and had a panic attack. He was scared. He was scared of what this meant for Jirō. What his father could possibly be planing. He took out the note and read it. It was a short message but worded just right to send terror Damon hadn't known before in his life. "Nice girlfriend you got there, see you soon."

* * *

**Well, that's that chapter done. I took inspiration for Damon's hero costume from Natsu Dragneel. Thank you for reading. If there is anything you want to ask me just leave a review. **


	6. USJ

**I do not own anything in this story except for Damon as he is from my own imagination. I have modeled Damon after myself.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**All Might talking**"

"_**Damon's devil voice**_"

* * *

_Damon was walking out the front door, ready to get back to dorms. He was exhausted. Today had been a grueling day. Heroics was the toughest one today. He had fought Bakugou and he seemed to have gotten stronger than last time. Everything hurt. The force of Bakugou's blast almost broke several bones._

"_Damon!" Someone called behind him._

_He turned around and saw Jiro running up to him. "Yes, what do you want?"_

"_I have something to give you. I know you said to stay away from your father but he asked me to give this to you." She held out another letter._

_Too tired to argue, Damon took the letter and opened it and nearly dropped it. The letter was written in blood. Damon began to read it until Jiro's voice made him look up._

"_D...D...Damon." Damon looked up and saw that Jiro had a hole in her stomach with a fist through it. "H… how c… could y… you." She then fell forward to reveal the person behind her. It was him. The two Damons stood there looking at each other. One had a shocked face mixed with fear and the other had a sadistic grin. When he spoke his father's voice came out._

"_Damon, why did you waste your time with these…" He looks around on the ground. Damon realizes that they are no longer at U.A. and looks down to see the bodies of his classmates on the floor each burnt to a crisp. "Poor excuses for heroes."_

_Damon looked back up but instead of himself, he sees his father. He feebly seals his feelings back a growls at his father. "What did you do?"_

_His father chuckles a deep resonating laugh. "What did I do? I think the better question is what did you do? After all, you were the one that killed them."_

_Damon looked down at his hands and instead of them being clean, there was blood covering every inch from his fingertips to his elbows and in his hands are someone's intestines. He quickly dropped them and backed up. _

"_Damon."_

_He looked around at the bodies of his classmates only to find out that the bodies had shifted to look like industrial workers and he now found himself in a very familiar warehouse. "No."_

"_Damon."_

_He fell to his knees and stared at his blood-soaked hands. "No."_

"_DAMON!"_

Damon shot awake and sat up hitting his head on something. Rubbing his head he looks around and sees Jiro on the ground rubbing her own head.

"Damon, are you ok?"

Damon looked and saw Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka standing in his room as well.

"Of course I'm ok. It was just a stupid dream." Damon put on his steel facade before they could catch a hint of weakness. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Jiro got up from the floor. "Well, you were screaming your head off. So we thought you were in danger, but when we got in we saw you thrashing around in your bed. So I tried to wake you up and got a headache in return."

Damon thought about that for a minute. "And what are y'all still doing in my room?"

The four teens looked at each other before looking back at Damon. Iida stepped forward. "We are making sure you are alright."

"Well, I am." There was silence for a second where no one did anything. "So get out."

They shuffled out and closed the door. When the door closed, Damon let out a sigh and looked at his hand. "Come on. You can't keep doing this. That was in the past. You can't change the past." Damon swung his legs so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "But why now? Why is this happening now? Why did they come back? Is it because of him?"

Damon took a few shaky breaths before standing up and going to the kitchen.

He sat in silence as he eats only looking up to identify a pair of eyes that belonged to Jiro staring at him.

When he finished, he went to his room to change. When he was changing, he thought back to the previous night. Remembering the terror that he felt. "What is going on? How is it that one girl is enough to break my facade and send terror coursing through my veins and make me remember that?"

Not getting any answers he finished changing and went to the class. Nothing happens for the majority of the day, only a class rep vote which Midoriya won, until lunch. Damon had just sat down at an empty table and unwillingly joined by Jiro, Momo, and Todoroki. They all eat in silence before a loud alarm rang out causing everyone to go into a panic except Damon and Todoroki who kept their neutral faces.

"What's going on?" Jiro grabbed a random student rushing past.

"That's a code blue alarm. It means that someone has broken into the school grounds."

Damon stood up calmly. "Let's go we need to get with our class." Their table walked slowly to where everyone was congregating and shoving each other out of the way.

Damon was about to shout at everyone to calm down when he spotted Iida flying over everyone, so decided to stay quiet.

"Everyone calm down. It's just the media. There is no villain attack." Iida had grabbed onto the pipe above the door. After everyone had shuffled out, Uraraka released her quirk and they all went to their class.

The class was boring. It started with Midoriya giving the position of class rep to Iida and just droned on from there.

For Heroics, Aizawa had them go outside, where they saw a bus and instructed them about what they were going to do.

When they got on the bus, Damon sat down in the back by himself.

The ride was noisy but that was to be expected, but unfortunately was unable to tune out the conversation.

Asui had spoken up. "Midoriya, your quirk is a lot like All Might's."

Damon got closer to hear it. "I agree, a little too similar if I might add."

Midoriya visibly got nervous. "Well, I mean. I just have a simple strength augmentation quirk along with my analysis quirk. It could be that All Might's quirk is as simple as that."

Kirishima leaned forward. "Whatever man. The ones out of all of us that have the best shot of going pro are you, Bakugou, Damon, and Todoroki."

Asui nodded her head. "Yay, but Bakugou is always angry so he won't be that popular."

"What did you say? I'll kick your ass." Bakugou attempted to climb over the seats to get to her.

Damon looked at her. "Well, he's not always angry. Like yesterday during the battle training. He seemed almost calm. Don't know what happened."

Bakugou shot a look at Damon. "None of your business."

"Kacchan, they have a right to know," Midoriya spoke up. "No secrets from the class that could potentially get them hurt, remember."

"No secrets?" He looked back at Damon. "Then how about you tell us why you ran to the dorms in a state of near panic and didn't leave your room for the rest of the day and then all that screaming this morning."

Damon was working hard to stay calm. He stared at Bakugou for a bit before he closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now and I doubt whatever your problem is, it doesn't come with trauma. Don't ask how I got it because I'm not talking about it."

Everyone was silent. Bakugou starred in surprise at Damon.

Midoriya spoke up. "See, Kacchan, you can actually talk about your problem, he can't."

Bakugou grumbled. "It's a part of my quirk. It makes me emotionally unstable, so my emotions are different from time to time."

"Like an explosion. It's unstable." Damon said. "An explosion can be calm, but it can also just be explosive."

"Yes. Now don't say anything about it from this point on." He turned to Damon with a grin. "At least until you talk about your's"

"Alright, we're here. Everyone off the bus." Aizawa shouted as he climbed off.

Everyone got off and formed a loose semi-circle around Aizawa and another hero.

Damon stood next to Midoriya and Uraraka. "OMG, it's 13. The rescue hero." He heard Uraraka said. He sighed as he turned his attention to 13 holding up three fingers.

13 turned to the class to speak. "Hello, everyone before we begin I have on thing to say. As you may know, your quirks are very useful for helping people but if not careful they can also be used to kill, like mine. My quirk breaks things down and could kill a person if they got to close."

13 continued to speak but Damon tuned him out and next thing he knew everyone was walking in being given more instructions.

As Aizawa was talking the lights turned off for a minute before turning back on.

"I guess it was nothing. As I was saying, this is where you will learn to use your quirks in rescue work." Before he could finish speaking, Kaminari interrupted him.

"Um, is that part of the exercise?" He pointed down the stairs to the plaza where there was a big black cloud. The first person to walk through was skinny and covered in hands with blue hair. The next looked like a bodybuilding bird with its brain exposed. When the third person entered Damon inhaled sharply and Jiro glanced at Damon in surprised. The third person had scarlet skin, was heavily built, had large horns on his forehead, and a cigar between his teeth. He wore a light brown trench coat, no shirt, black leather pants, and combat boots.

Damon met his gaze and mutter a single word. "Father."

After that, a lot of small grunts exited the portal.

"No, those are real villains." Aizawa hissed. "13 get everyone out of here."

Damon stated to turn around and saw Midoriya about to protest. He grabbed his shirt and started dragging him. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Before they could get halfway across the platform, their way was blocked by the black mist that formed into a man. "Hello, we are the League of Villains. We are here for one purpose. To end the life of All Might. The symbol of peace."

When he was done talking, Bakugou launched himself at the mist followed closely behind by Kirishima with 13 yelling at them to stop. The smoke from bakugou's explosion obscured the villain for a minute as they stood there tense before the villain's voice came as the smoke cleared.

"That was close. My job is to scatter you. So, that's what I'm going to do."

In an instant several purple smoke-like circles and sucked everyone in. There were some that avoided them but Damon was not one of them. All he knew was that the world went black and the next thing he knew, he was being dropped on the ground.

He stood up quickly and saw that he was surrounded by villains. Before he could do anything, he heard two screams and looked up in time to see two people land on the ground next to him. The two people were Momo and Jiro. He sighed. With others here, he had to be more careful. He hauled them both to their feet and turned around to see that their backs were against a wall.

Turning back around, he eyed the villains that were creeping towards them.

"We have to fight." Damon walked up between the two. "If we are to get out of this alive, we need to fight."

Momo made a bo staff and a sword. She gave the sword to Jiro and leaped at a villain knocking him to the ground dazed. Jiro stayed back in a more defensive stance and only attack those that attacked her. Damon looked on ahead and ignited his arms and horns before running at a group in front of him. He started with a simple right jab sending a villain flying back with the reinforcement provided by his fire. Not needing any complicated moves for this fight, Damon just jumped around punching, kicking, dodging, and tripping the villains, but what they lacked in power, they made up for in numbers and started to push the three students back together.

"There's too many of them. We need a plan." Momo blocked a swipe from a cat-like villain.

"Damon, can you do a high scale attack?" Jiro glanced at him before returning her gaze back.

"I can but there is no guarantee that y'all will remain unscathed."

"Don't worry, I can take care of that." Momo backed up behind them. "Just wait for my signal."

"Got it." Damon stepped to the right for a better defensive position.

The villains pushed them back a few feet before Momo called. "I'm ready. Jiro, get over here."

From the Momo's back, a large white blanket exploded and draped over her and Jiro. Knowing what it was, Damon grinned. "Well, then." He raised his hands as the flames engulfed his entire body making his clothes ruffle. The flames grew hotter and larger until they were at least nine meters high. "_**You will regret ever stepping foot in this place. IGNIS INFERNALIS!**_" Throwing his hands down the flames exploded away from him in every direction before hitting the walls and coming back in on him and dispersing. All the villains were on the ground unconscious and with severe third-degree burns.

He was about to turn around to see if the girls are alright before Jiro's voice called out. "Momo, your clothes."

Figuring what happened, Damon kept his back towards the two. "You two ok?"

"Yay, Momo just lost some of her clothes, but she made more." There was a pause. "You can look now."

Turning around the previously plain white blanket was now a burned brown. Momo and Jiro were crawling out from under it. "Now that we have some free time." Jiro walked up to Damon and looked him in the eyes. "Tell the truth. Is your father that villain we saw down there?"

Damon looked away before sighing. "Yes, he is. He's been a villain for most of my life." Damon paused for a second before continuing. "He was the reason we had to move here and what made it worse is that he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He made me torture people, kill people, and beat me to get me to turn to the dark side. Every time he beat me he would say things like…"

"Where are your precious heroes now, welp." Damon turned around and saw his father standing a few feet from him. "So, you chose to be a hero. Have fun when they learn about what you've done."

"NO, what you MADE me do. I never wanted to do any of that. You had no regard for what I wanted. All because you couldn't live with the fact that you would never amount to anything." Damon seethed.

"You never complained at the time, my son."

"NO. I am no longer your son. I have disowned you as my father. As of this moment, I am no longer Damon Kent. I reject your name."

There was a tense silence that followed that proclamation. Damon's dad reached up and pulled the cigar stub out of his mouth and flicked it away. "Is that what you really want?"

Damon squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. "Yes. Damian, or should I say Fireworm."

"Very well, Damon, but let me give you some advice. You can't run away from your past forever."

"That may be so but the moment it catches up to me, I'll be ready."

Flames leaped up from Fireworms skin as he stepped forward and rocketed past Damon, punching Jiro in the solar plexus. Knocking her into a wall and then kicked Momo in the head, giving them both some severe burns.

He walked up to Jiro and grabbed her by the throat and turned around, facing Damon.

"Now Damon, what are you going to do? How are you going to save her?" He started to choke her. Damon stood there not knowing what to do. "Come on, she's dying. Don't you care about her?"

Deciding on a course of action, Damon ignited his flames all over his body and leaped forward in hopes that he could free Jiro from his grasp. That was not to be, he jumped out of the way still holding onto Jiro but he loosened up his grip so she could breathe. "There we go." Just then there was an explosion at the front door. They vaguely heard a voice saying that everything was ok and then something they couldn't make out. "Well, I'd love to play some more with you but I do have a job to do."

Fireworm ignited his flames and spread them over Jiro. Her screams cut through the air before she passed out from the pain. He dropped her and looked at Damon.

"No." Damon stared at her burned body. "No." He could feel something rising up from within him. "No." At that moment, something in him snapped, sending him into a blind rage. "_**NOOOOO!**_"

He then realized that he was no longer in control of his body. He hadn't seen it happen but he was now fighting Fireworm. He was just as fast if not faster than him. His vision came and went frequently so he had no idea how long the fight was, but the next thing he knew. He was back in control, Fireworm was nowhere to be found, and he was very tired. All he wanted to do was sleep but he had to make sure that the other two were all right. He looked around and saw Momo sitting with her back to the wall, applying a burn remedy to Jiro. He stumbled over but before he could speak he lost the fight for consciousness and blacked out.

The first thing that Damon realized when he gained consciousness was that he was in a bed. He opened his eyes just for light to assault them. Groaning in pain, he sat up and looked around, finding himself in the infirmary.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Whatever you did really took a lot out of you."

Damon looked to where the voice originated and spotted Recovery Girl sitting at her desk.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just overnight. Nothing too severe."

Damon thought back to the previous day and remembered a certain detail that he had no information on. "How's Jiro?"

"She's fine. Yaoyorozu put some burn ointment on her to treat the burns but she will have lasting scars even with my healing."

Damon nodded deep in thought. '_At least she's ok. I would never forgive myself if she died. Though she'll probably distance herself from me now that she knows who my father is. Well, now I know why my father is back. I have to tell the class the truth._' He looked at Recovery Girl. "Can I leave now or what?"

"Yes, you may leave after you eat this." She handed him a plate of food. "You didn't have anything to eat yesterday afternoon and nothing at all today so you will be kinda weak."

Damon took the food and eat it. As he was still eating the door opened and revealed Present Mic, Midnight, a bear dog thing, and someone he didn't recognize that wore a trench coat and a hat.

"Recovery Girl, if you'll excuse us we would like to take to Damon in private." Damon tensed a little as the animal spoke with such a voice that was easy to hide hate in.

"Of course, principal." She got up and walked out and closed the door.

Damon starred at the adults before turning back to his meal. No one said anything for a few minutes before the unknown man spoke up. "Damon, my name is Detective Tsukauchi, I'm here to ask you some questions."

"I have nothing to say to you that these three," He indicated the three staff members. "Couldn't tell you."

"Yes, but I want to ask you. Make sure there are no misunderstandings."

"There are none. I can tell from the looks every teacher gives me." The principal looked at Present Mic and Midnight with disapproval. "One of suspension and doubt. They know and they don't trust me, all because of my father. The only one that doesn't is All Might but he always tries to think the best of people, even if its a stupid way of thinking." Damon took another bite.

"Ok, how about this. Do you know what your father is planning?"

Damon stopped eating and looked at the Detective. "Why the hell would I know what my father is planning. You'll have a better chance of capturing him than knowing his plans when he doesn't want you to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Fireworm is one of the best at hiding his plans from everyone. He doesn't let things slip and there are no physical or digital copies either. Everything is in here." He tapped his temple with the fork.

"How do you know that?"

Damon looked at Tsukauchi with a look that seemed to ask 'Are you stupid?' "I've lived with the bastard for fourteen years. How do you think?"

"Ok, I see your point." Tsukauchi looked down at a notepad in his hands. "It seems that you do have something to tell me."

"I never said that I'm always right," Damon grumbled and shoved more food into his mouth.

"When was the last time you were in contact with your father?"

"Yesterday, at the USJ. We fought and he burned Jiro. I then went berserk and hopefully beat the crap out of him."

Tsukauchi looked up from the notepad. "What do you mean, 'hopefully'?"

"I don't remember much of the end of the fight."

Just then the principal spoke up. "That would explain the transformation. Your quirk could have evolved and its outlet was the fire rage."

"What do you mean 'transformation'? Damon turned his attention to him.

Present Mic pointed behind Damon, to which he looked back and the first thing that greeted Damon was a long, scarlet, silky object that ended in a triangle. Following it down, Damon saw that it was connected to his tailbone.

"I have a tail?"

"So it would seem." Midnight licked her lips.

"Midnight, stop," Nezu said with a stern voice.

Damon sighed. "Whatever," He turned back to Nezu. "Can you tell Aizawa that I would like to make an announcement tomorrow before class?"

"Of course, I tell him."

With that said the four adults left the room and Recovery Girl came back in.

They said nothing to each other as Damon finished the plate. He gave it back to Recovery Girl and left the room.

Seeing that it was after school, he left the main building and walked to the dorms. Upon entering he saw that everyone in the class was sitting in the commons. When he entered they all stopped talking and looked at him. There was silence as Damon walked across the room to the stairs going to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the day.

**The next day**

Things were different as Damon didn't take his time eating breakfast but inhaled his plate and was out before the others woke up. He also decided to be the last one to the class. They waited, some talking, some staying quiet, and Todoroki sleeping. Damon leaned back and kicked his feet out. He was going through in his head what he would say to everyone when the door opened and Aizawa walked in. He was in a full body cast and looked like he shouldn't be walking around.

He walked to the podium and faced the class. "Before we start, I was told that someone in this class wanted to say something." He looked at Damon.

Damon stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Two days ago on the bus ride to the USJ, Bakugou asked me what my problem was and I answered it halfway by saying PTSD." He looked around the class.

Before he could continue, Jiro spoke up. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

'_Damn it, Jiro. I have to do this._' He took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you, Jiro, but this is something I have to say. As Midoriya said, no secrets from the class that could potentially get them hurt. And as of the USJ, my secret could potentially hurt the class." He paused and saw Bakugou started to stand up. "Sit down and shut up Bakugou. I will explain." Bakugou sat back down. "You see at the USJ there was someone with the villains that I knew." He looked down before composing himself. "My father." There was an audible gasp that rang throughout the room. "Or as some of y'all might know him, Fireworm."

He looked around and saw some looks of recognition of the name.

"Wait, your father is Fireworm?" Midoriya spoke. "The Fireworm responsible for the Three Great Fires?"

"Yes, that Fireworm though I no longer see him as my father." He looked at the class. "I have given the truth, do what you will."

He walked back to his desk and sat down. Aizawa stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Well, now that that is over. There is something that I need to tell you. Y'all's fight isn't over."

'_Wait… what?_' Damon pays more attention then he was.

"The UA Sports Festival is in three weeks. You better not slack off on your training."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds before Jiro spoke up and asked the question that Damon was about to. "Is that really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villain attack?"

"The administration apparently does, they thought this was a way to show that the threat has been handled and the school is as safe as ever. It's also were students get scouted by hero agencies, so it's not something that we can afford to cancel."

They had a point the more Damon thought about it. Without the Sports Festival, the Pro Hero Agencies couldn't see the students in action. So maybe it was a good thing.

"That being said, you have the next two weeks free to train your quirk and get ready for the festival. You are dismissed."

Everyone got up but Damon stayed behind wanting to talk to Eraser Head.

"What do you want, Kent?"

"I was wondering if there is any place I can safely train as to not either accidentally damage the landscape of UA or injure another person unlucky enough to stumble upon me."

Eraser Head stared at Damon for a minute before answering. "Come with me." And with that he walked off with Damon following.

* * *

**Be awhile hasn't it. Sorry for going off the radar for so long. School was kicking my ass with finals and I'll admit the I forgot about this for a while than when I came back to it I had to deal with a bit of writers block but I finished and here it is.**


End file.
